Community development
Community development, informally called community building, is a broad term applied to the practices and academic disciplines of civic leaders, activists, involved citizens and professionals to improve various aspects of local communities. Community development seeks to empower individuals and groups of people by providing these groups with the skills they need to effect change in their own communities. These skills are often concentrated around building political power through the formation of large social groups working for a common agenda. Community developers must understand both how to work with individuals and how to affect communities' positions within the context of larger social institutions. Community development practice Community development practitioners are involved in organizing meetings and conducting searches within a community to identify problems, identify assets, locate resources, analyse local power structures, assess human needs, and investigate other concerns that comprise the community's character (case study). These practitioners, sometimes called social activists, use social resources to get the economic and political leverage that a community uses to meet their needs. Often, the social resources within the community are found to be adequate to meet these needs if individuals work collectively through techniques like cooperation and volunteerism. A form of community development that links academic resources to community problems in a reciprocally beneficial manner is community-based participatory research (CBPR), a form of research which engages a community fully in the process of problem definition/issue selection, research design, conducting research, and interpreting the results. One of the principal ways in which CBPR differs from traditional research is that instead of creating knowledge for the advancement of a field or for knowledge's sake, CBPR is an iterative process, incorporating research, reflection, and action in a cyclical process. In the UK Rural Community Councils support local communities to build sustainable futures. They assist local communities in a form of CBPR called community led planning. Rural Community Councils employ experienced, independent community development workers. A number of different approaches to community development can be recognized, including: * Community economic development (CED) * Community capacity building * Social capital formation * Political participatory development * Nonviolent direct action * Ecologically sustainable development * Asset-based community development * Faith-based community development * Community practice social work * Community-based participatory research (CBPR) * Community Led Plans * community mobilization * community empowerment * community capacity building * community participation The history of community development Community Development has been a sometimes explicit, sometimes implicit goal of community people, aiming to achieve, through collective effort, a better life, and has occurred throughout history. In the 18th Century the work of the early socialist thinker Robert Owen (1771-1851), sought through Community Planning, to create the perfect community. At New Lanark and at later utopian communities such as Oneida in the USA and the the New Australia Movement in Australia, groups of people came together to create intentional utopian communities, with mixed success. Such community planning techniques became important in the 1920s and 1930s in East Africa, where Community Development proposals were seen as a way of helping local people improve their own lives with indirect assistance from colonial authorities. Mahatma Gandhi adopted African community development ideals as a basis of his South African Ashram, and then introduced it as a part of the Indian Swaraj movement, aiming at establishing economic interdependence at village level throughout India. With Indian independence, despite the continuing work of Vinoba Bhave in encouraging grassroots land reform, India under its first Prime Minister Jawaharlal Nehru adopted a centralist heavy industry approach, antithetical to self-help community development ideas. Community Development became a part of the Ujamaa Villages established in Tanzania by Julius Nyerere, where it had some success in assisting with the delivery of education services throughout rural areas, but has elsewhere met with mixed success. In the 1970s and 1980s, Community Development became a part of "Integrated Rural Development", a strategy promoted by United Nations Agencies and the World Bank. Central to these policies of community development were * Adult Literacy Programs, drawing on the work of Brazilian Educator Paulo Freire and the "Each One Teach One" adult literacy teaching method conceived by Frank Laubach. * Youth and Women's Groups, following the work of the Serowe Brigades of Botswana, of Mr Patrick van Rensburg. * Development of Community Business Ventures and particularly Cooperatives, in part drawn on the examples of José María Arizmendiarrieta and the Mondragon Cooperatives of the Basque Region of Spain * Compensatory Education for those missing out in the formal education system, drawing on the work of Open Education as pioneered by Michael Young. * Dissemination of Alternative Technologies, based upon the work of E. F. Schumacher as advocated in his book Small is Beautiful: Economics as if people really mattered * Village Nutrition Programs and Permaculture Projects, based upon the work of Australians Bill Mollison and David Holmgren. * Village Village Water Supply Programs Community development in Canada has roots in the development of co-operatives, credit unions and caisses populaires. The Antigonish Movement which started in the 1920s in Nova Scotia, through the work of Doctor Moses Coady and Father James Tompkins, has been particularly influential in the subsequent expansion of community economic development work across Canada. In the 1990s, following critiques of the mixed success of "top down" government programs, and drawing on the work of Robert Putnam, in the rediscovery of Social Capital, Community Development internationally became concerned with social capital formation. In particular the outstanding success of the work of Muhammad Yunus in Bangladesh with the Grameen Bank, has led to the attempts to spread microenterprise credit schemes around the world. This work was honoured by the 2006 Nobel Peace Prize. The "Human Scale Development" work of Right Livelihood Award winning Chilean economist Manfred Max Neef promotes the idea of development based upon fundamental human needs, which are considered to be limited, universal and invariant to all human beings (being a part of our human condition). He considers that poverty results from the failure to satisfy a particular human need, it is not just an absence of money. Whilst human needs are limited, Max Neef shows that the ways of satisfying human needs is potentially unlimited. Satisfiers also have different characteristics: they can be violators or destroyers, pseudosatisfiers, inhibiting satisfiers, singular satisfiers, or synergic satisfiers. Max-Neef shows that certain satisfiers, promoted as satisfying a particular need, in fact inhibit or destroy the possibility of satisfying other needs: eg, the arms race, while ostensibly satisfying the need for protection, in fact then destroys subsistence, participation, affection and freedom; formal democracy, which is supposed to meet the need for participation often disempowers and alienates; commercial television, while used to satisfy the need for recreation, interferes with understanding, creativity and identity. Synergic satisfiers, on the other hand, not only satisfy one particular need, but also lead to satisfaction in other areas: some examples are breast-feeding; self-managed production; popular education; democratic community organisations; preventative medicine; meditation; educational games. Community building and organizing Putting the unity back into community (Pat Shortt) festival • July, 2005]] Community building is a field of practices directed toward the creation or enhancement of community between individuals within a regional area (such as a neighbourhood) or with a common interest. It is sometimes encompassed under the field of community development. A wide variety of practices can be utilized for community building, ranging from simple events like potlucks and small book clubs, to larger–scale efforts such as mass festivals and building construction projects that involve local participants rather than outside contractors. ]] Activists engaged in community building efforts in industrialized nations see the apparent loss of community in these societies as a key cause of social disintegration and the emergence of many harmful behaviors and mental health consequences . They may see building community as a means to increase social justice, individual well-being and reduce negative impacts of otherwise disconnected individuals. Community organizing is a process by which people are brought together to act in common self-interest. While organizing describes any activity involving people interacting with one another in a formal manner, much community organizing is in the pursuit of a common agenda. Many groups seek populist goals and the ideal of participatory democracy. Community organizers create social movements by building a base of concerned people, mobilizing these community members to act, and developing leadership from and relationships among the people involved. See also * Communities * Community facilities * Community organizing * Community practice * Community services * Rural community development * Rural environments * Urban environments * Urban regeneration * Urban planning References *Abramson, D., Manzo, L., & Hou, J. (2006). From ethnic enclave to multi-ethnic translocal community: Contested identities and urban design in Seattle's Chinatown-International District: Journal of Architectural and Planning Research Vol 23(4) Win 2006, 341-359. *Abu-Ghazzeh, T. M. (1999). Housing layout, social interaction, and the place of contact in Abu-Nuseir, Jordan: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 19(1) Mar 1999, 41-73. *Ahmed, S. M., Adams, A. M., Chowdhury, M., & Bhuiya, A. (2000). Gender, socioeconomic development and health-seeking behaviour in Bangladesh: Social Science & Medicine Vol 51(3) Aug 2000, 361-371. *Alex-Assensoh, Y. M. (2004). Taking the Sanctuary to the Streets: Religion, Race, and Community Development in Columbus, Ohio: Annals of the American Academy of Political and Social Science Vol 594 Jul 2004, 79-91. *Alston, M. (2007). Rural and regional developments in social work higher education: Australian Social Work Vol 60(1) Mar 2007, 107-121. *Altman, I. (1978). Review of Psychology of the planned community: The new town experience. Community psychology series, Vol. 4, American Psychological Association, Division 27: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 23 (9), Sep, 1978. *Amin, R. M., Yusof, S. A., & Haneef, M. A. M. (2006). Values, social problems and balanced development in Malaysia: The Journal of Socio-Economics Vol 35(1) Feb 2006, 151-163. *Amowitz, L. L., Heisler, M., & Iacopino, V. (2003). A population-based assessment of women's mental health and attitudes toward women's human rights in Afghanistan: Journal of Women's Health Vol 12(6) Jul-Aug 2003, 577-587. *Anasarias, E., Berliner, P., lanev, P., & Mikkelsen, E. N. (2005). Social Trauma in the Philippines. Copenhagen, Denmark: Dansk Psykologisk Forlag. *Anckermann, S., Dominguez, M., Soto, N., Kjaerulf, F., Berliner, P., & Mikkelsen, E. N. (2005). Psycho-social Support to Large Numbers of Traumatized People in Post-conflict Societies: An Approach to Community Development in Guatemala: Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology Vol 15(2) Mar-Apr 2005, 136-152. *Arai, S. M., & Pedlar, A. M. (1997). Building communities through leisure: Citizen participation in a healthy communities initiative: Journal of Leisure Research Vol 29(2) 1997, 167-182. *Arcidiacono, C., & Procentese, F. (2005). Distinctiveness and sense of community in the historical center of Naples: A piece of participatory action research: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 33(6) Nov 2005, 631-638. *Aussi, A. S. (2002). Review of Settlement houses under siege: The struggle to sustain community organizations in New York City: Social Work with Groups Vol 25(4) 2002, 86-90. *Austin, C. D., Des Camp, E., Flux, D., McClelland, R. W., & Sieppert, J. (2005). Community Development With Older Adults in Their Neighborhoods: The Elder Friendly Communities Program: Families in Society Vol 86(3) Jul-Sep 2005, 401-409. *Austin, M. E., & Kaplan, R. (2003). Identity, Involvement, and Expertise in the Inner City: Some Benefits of Tree-Planting Projects. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press. *Austin, S. (2005). Community-Building Principles: Implications for Professional Development: Child Welfare Journal Vol 84(2) Mar-Apr 2005, 105-122. *Autry, C. E., & Anderson, S. C. (2007). Recreation and the Glenview neighborhood: Implications for youth and community development: Leisure Sciences Vol 29(3) May-Jun 2007, 267-285. *Baldauf, R. B., Jr. (2005). Coordinating Government and Community Support for Community Language Teaching in Australia: Overview with Special Attention to New South Wales: International Journal of Bilingual Education and Bilingualism Vol 8(2-3) 2005, 132-144. *Balsano, A. B. (2005). Youth civic engagement in the United States: Understanding and addressing the impact of social impediments on positive youth and community development: Applied Developmental Science Vol 9(4) 2005, 188-201. *Barbarin, O. A., & Richter, L. M. (2001). Mandela's children: Growing up in post-apartheid South Africa. New York, NY: Routledge. *Barendsen, L., & Fischman, W. (2007). The GoodWork Toolkit: From theory to practice. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Barge, J. K. (2001). Creating healthy communities through affirmative conflict communication: Conflict Resolution Quarterly Vol 19(1) Fal 2001, 89-101. *Barik, B. C. (2003). Dams and displacement: Who fills the bellies of oustees: Rural Social Work Vol 8(2) Dec 2003, 28-35. *Barlett, P. F. (2005). Urban place: Reconnecting with the natural world. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press. *Barr, C., & Huxham, C. (1996). Involving the community: Collaboration for community development. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Barsell, K., & Maser, E. (2004). Taking Indicators to the Next Level: Truckee Meadows Tomorrow Launches Quality of Life Compacts. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Bartlett, T. (2005). Amerindian development in Guyana: Legal documents as background to discourse practice: Discourse & Society Vol 16(3) May 2005, 341-364. *Bates, R. A. (2001). Equity, respect, and responsibility: An international perspective: Advances in Developing Human Resources Vol 3(1) Feb 2001, 11-14. *Beaver, W., & Cohen, E. (2004). Power in a rural county: Sociological Spectrum Vol 24(6) Nov-Dec 2004, 629-650. *Belenky, M. F. (1996). Public homeplaces: Nurturing the development of people, families, and communities. New York, NY: Basic Books. *Belenky, M. F., Bond, L. A., & Weinstock, J. S. (1997). A tradition that has no name: Nurturing the development of people, families, and communities. New York, NY: Basic Books. *Bennett, D. G. (2003). Relationships between developing a shared vision of the future and the processes and outcomes of a volunteer, community group: A case study of the Lafayette Square Park Council, Oakland, California. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Benson, P. L. (2003). Developmental assets and asset-building community: Conceptual and empirical foundations. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Benson, P. L. (2003). Toward asset-building communities: How does change occur? New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Berdan, K. (2006). Reflections on the Youth Dreamers. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Bertelsen, P. (2005). Formations in and of Communities: Psyke & Logos Vol 26(2) 2005, 314-346. *Betancur, J. J., & Gills, D. C. (2004). Community Development in Chicago: From Harold Washington to Richard M. Daley: Annals of the American Academy of Political and Social Science Vol 594 Jul 2004, 92-108. *Bhattacharya, S. (2006). Slum Dwellers and Community Development: Journal of the Indian Academy of Applied Psychology Vol 32(3) Jul 2006, 309-316. *Bian, Y., Breiger, R., Davis, D., & Galaskiewicz, J. (2005). Occupation, Class, and Social Networks in Urban China: Social Forces Vol 83(4) Jun 2005, 1443-1468. *Billig, M., & Churchman, A. (2003). Building walls of brick and breaching walls of separation: Environment and Behavior Vol 35(2) Mar 2003, 227-249. *Bindman, A. J., & Klebanoff, L. B. (1960). Administration problems in establishing a community mental health program: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry 30 1960, 696-711. *Biswas, S. N. (2004). Empowerment: From self-efficacy to collective efficacy: Abhigyan Vol 21(4) Jan-Mar 2004, 1-6. *Blackman, T., & Harvey, J. (2001). Housing renewal and mental health: A case study: Journal of Mental Health Vol 10(5) Oct 2001, 571-583. *Blandy, S., & Parsons, D. (2003). Gated communities and urban planning: Globalisation or national policy. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Boehm, A. (2003). Managing the life cycle of a community project: A marketing approach: Administration in Social Work Vol 27(2) 2003, 19-37. *Bogdan, R., & Taylor, S. J. (2001). Building stronger communities for all: Thoughts about community participation for individuals with developmental disabilities. Baltimore, MD: Paul H Brookes Publishing. *Boissau, S., & Castella, J.-C. (2003). Constructing a common representation of local institutions and land use systems through simulation-gaming and multiagent modeling in rural areas of Northern Vietnam: The SAMBA-Week methodology: Simulation & Gaming Vol 34(3) Sep 2003, 342-357. *Bonds, M. (2004). Race, politics, and community development funding: The discolor of money. Binghamton, NY: Haworth Social Work Practice Press. *Boothroyd, R. I., Fawcett, S. B., & Foster-Fishman, P. G. (2004). Community development: Enhancing the knowledge base through participatory action research. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Borland, H. (2005). Heritage Languages and Community Identity Building: The Case of a Language of Lesser Status: International Journal of Bilingual Education and Bilingualism Vol 8(2-3) 2005, 109-123. *Bouchard, C. (1999). The community as a participative learning environment: The case of Centraide of Greater Montreal 1,2,3 GO! project. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Bradford, J. (2006). Building Shalom Communities: The Bricks and Boards, Dollars and Cents of Housing Justice: Social Work & Christianity Vol 33(4) Win 2006, 374-393. *Bradley, B. S., Deighton, J., & Selby, J. (2004). The 'Voices' Project: Capacity-building in Community Development for Youth at Risk: Journal of Health Psychology Vol 9(2) Mar 2004, 197-212. *Braithwaite, R., Cockwill, S., O'Neill, M., & Rebane, D. (2007). Insider participatory action research in disadvantaged post-industrial areas: The experiences of community members as they become Community Based Action Researchers: Action Research Vol 5(1) Mar 2007, 61-74. *Brand, M. (2003). Consensus Building and "Smart Growth": Conflict Resolution Quarterly Vol 21(2) Win 2003, 189-209. *Brierley, E. S. (2003). The significance of the memory of urban spaces. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Brindley, T. (2003). Village and community: Social models for sustainable urban development. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Brito, R. C., & Leggerini de Figueiredo, A. (1997). Community development: An experience of partnership: Psicologia: Reflexao e Critica Vol 10(1) 1997, 181-191. *Broussard, K. (2000). Social consequences of eminent domain: Urban revitalization against the backdrop of the takings clause: Law & Psychology Review Vol 24 Spr 2000, 99-114. *Brower, S. (2005). Community-Generating Neighborhoods. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Brown, B., Perkins, D. D., & Brown, G. (2003). Place attachment in a revitalizing neighborhood: Individual and block levels of analysis: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 23(3) Sep 2003, 259-271. *Brown, B., Perkins, D. D., & Brown, G. (2004). Erratum to "Place attachment in a revitalizing neighborhood: Individual and block levels of analysis": Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 24(1) Mar 2004, 141. *Brown, D. M. (2006). Serving Academic Capitalism: The Cultural Function of Community-Based Partnerships. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Browne, B. W. (2004). Imagine Chicago: A methodology for cultivating community: Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology Vol 14(5) Sep-Oct 2004, 394-405. *Browne, M. (2006). The Community Transition Program: Policy, process, and outcome. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Burns, D. (1996). Attitude towards tourism development: Annals of Tourism Research Vol 23(4) Oct 1996, 935-938. *Burt, M. R., Resnick, G., & Novick, E. R. (1998). Center for family life. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Butterfoss, F. D. (2006). Process evaluation for community participation: Annual Review of Public Health Vol 27 2006, 323-340. *Buysse, V., Wesley, P., & Skinner, D. (1999). Community development approaches for early intervention: Topics in Early Childhood Special Education Vol 19(4) Win 1999, 236-243. *Byrd, M. (1999). Urbanism, metropolitan development, and identity politics: Social psychological considerations of left-wing mainline organizing in metropolitan Nashville: Journal for the Scientific Study of Religion Vol 38(1) Mar 1999, 146-159. *Byrne, N. O. R., & McCarthy, I. C. (1998). Marginal illuminations: A Fifth Province approach to intracultural issues in an Irish context. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Cahill, M., & Martland, S. (1996). Community career counselling for rural transitions: Canadian Journal of Counselling Vol 30(3) Jul 1996, 155-164. *Camilleri, V. (2002). Community building through drumming: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 29(5) 2002, 261-264. *Camino, L. (2005). Pitfalls and Promising Practices of Youth-Adult Partnerships: An Evaluator's Reflections: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 33(1) Jan 2005, 75-85. *Camino, L. A. (2000). Youth-adult partnerships: Entering new territory in community work and research: Applied Developmental Science Vol 4(Suppl1) 2000, 11-20. *Campbell, C., & Jovchelovitch, S. (2000). Health, community and development: Towards a social psychology of participation: Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology Vol 10(4) Jul-Aug 2000, 255-270. *Cano, L. M., & Mysyk, A. (2004). Cultural Tourism, the State, and Day of the Dead: Annals of Tourism Research Vol 31(4) Oct 2004, 879-898. *Carlson, H. M. (2007). Many Just Wanted to Dance Together: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 52 (33), 2007. *Carr, S. C. (2000). Privilege, privation and proximity: "Eternal triangle" for development? : Psychology and Developing Societies Vol 12(2) Jul-Dec 2000, 167-176. *Carr, S. C. (2003). Poverty and justice. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Carrilio, T. E. (2007). Utilizing a social work perspective to enhance sustainable development efforts in Loreto, Mexico: International Social Work Vol 50(4) Jul 2007, 528-538. *Chaskin, R. J., Goerge, R. M., Skyles, A., & Guiltinan, S. (2006). Measuring social capital: An exploration in community-research partnership: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 34(4) Jul 2006, 489-514. *Chatterjee, S., & Sullivan, V. (2005). Action Research with Children in Public Housing: Simulating Courses of Action to Develop Environmental Competence. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Checkoway, B. (1998). Involving young people in neighborhood development: Children and Youth Services Review Vol 20(9-10) Nov-Dec 1998, 765-795. *Cheers, B., Binell, M., Coleman, H., Gentle, I., Miller, G., Taylor, J., et al. (2006). Family violence: An Australian Indigenous community tells its story: International Social Work Vol 49(1) Jan 2006, 51-63. *Chisanga, B. (2003). Community participation and the status of women in developing countries: The case of community service provision in Zambia: Journal of Social Work Research and Evaluation Vol 4(1) Spr-Sum 2003, 83-94. *Coates, B. E. (2004). E-Entrepreneurship in a Disadvantaged Community: Project Ed Net in California: International Journal on E-Learning Vol 3(3) Jul-Sep 2004, 25-30. *Cohen, B. (2006). Sustainable Valley Entrepreneurial Ecosystems: Business Strategy and the Environment Vol 15(1) Jan-Feb 2006, 1-14. *Cohen, C. J. (2001). Social capital, intervening institutions, and political power. New York, NY: Russell Sage Foundation. *Cohen, D. A., Ashwood, S., Scott, M., Overton, A., Evenson, K. R., Voorhees, C. C., et al. (2006). Proximity to School and Physical Activity Among Middle School Girls: The Trial of Activity for Adolescent Girls Study: Journal of Physical Activity & Health Vol 3(Suppl1) Feb 2006, S129-S138. *Collazo-Baker, D. (2000). Boundary-spanning leadership in full-service schools: A case study of principals and school-based community directors. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Cone, C. A., & Myhre, A. (2000). Community-supported agriculture: A sustainable alternative to industrial agriculture? : Human Organization Vol 59(2) Sum 2000, 187-197. *Corder, C. K. (1997). The Reconstruction and Development Programme: Success or failure? : Social Indicators Research Vol 41(1-3) Jul 1997, 183-203. *Cornish, F. (2006). Challenging the Stigma of Sex Work in India: Material Context and Symbolic Change: Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology Vol 16(6) Nov-Dec 2006, 462-471. *Cox, R. S., & Espinoza, A. (2005). Career-community development: A framework for career counseling and capacity building in rural communities: Journal of Employment Counseling Vol 42(4) Dec 2005, 146-158. *Coyhis, D., & Simonelli, R. (2005). Rebuilding Native American Communities: Child Welfare Journal Vol 84(2) Mar-Apr 2005, 323-336. *Craig, A. (2003). Overcoming expertocracy through sustainable development: The case of wastewater. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Craig, W. J. (1998). The Internet aids community participation in the planning process: Computers, Environment and Urban Systems Vol 22(4) Jul 1998, 393-404. *Crishna, B. (2007). Participatory evaluation (I) - sharing lessons from fieldwork in Asia: Child: Care, Health and Development Vol 33(3) May 2007, 217-223. *Crishna, B. (2007). Participatory evaluation (II) - translating concepts of reliability and validity in fieldwork: Child: Care, Health and Development Vol 33(3) May 2007, 224-229. *Cruz, L. B., Pedrozo, E. A., Bacima, R., & Queiroz, B. (2007). Company and society: The "Caras do Brasil" (Faces of Brazil) program as leverage for sustainable development: Management Decision Vol 45(8) 2007, 1297-1319. *Cunningham, G. L. (2006). A Visible Future: The African American Men Project and the Restoration of Community. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Cusick, L., & Kimber, J. (2007). Public perceptions of public drug use in four UK urban sites: International Journal of Drug Policy Vol 18(1) Jan 2007, 10-17. *Damon, W., & Gregory, A. (2003). Bringing in a new era in the field of youth development. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Daniels, D. (2003). Learning about community leadership: Fusing methodology and pedagogy to learn about the lives of settlement women: Adult Education Quarterly Vol 53(3) May 2003, 189-206. *Daniels, D. (2006). Who will be the Shade of Our Tree When You Leave? Collaborating as Women to Advance Community Emancipation: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 37(3-4) Jun 2006, 257-265. *Davila, A. (2004). Empowered Culture? New York City's Empowerment Zone and the Selling of El Barrio: Annals of the American Academy of Political and Social Science Vol 594 Jul 2004, 49-64. *Davis, D. G. (2007). Higher education: An assessment of community development-based service learning in small rural municipalities in the first congressional district of North Carolina. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *de Albuquerque, F. J. B., de Miranda Coelho, J. A. P., & Vasconcelos, T. C. (2004). Public policies and settlement projects: Estudos de Psicologia Vol 9(1) Jan-Apr 2004, 81-88. *de Albuquerque, F. J. B., & Pimentel, C. E. (2004). A Semantic Approach to the Concepts of Urban, Rural and Cooperative: Psicologia: Teoria e Pesquisa Vol 20(2) May-Aug 2004, 175-182. *de la Rey, C., Jankelowitz, G., & Suffla, S. (2003). Women's Leadership Programs in South Africa: A Strategy for Community Intervention: Journal of Prevention & Intervention in the Community Vol 25(1) 2003, 49-64. *De Schiffart, C. (2000). Community Service Learning with unemployed young Nova Scotians: Canadian Journal of Counselling Vol 34(3) Jul 2000, 186-192. *Dearing, J. W. (2003). The state of the art and the state of the science of community organizing. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Deji, O. F., & Jibowo, A. A. (2003). Relationship between participation of women's associations in community development projects and group behaviours in the rural areas of Osun State, Nigeria: Gender & Behaviour Vol 1 2003, 83-93. *Dent, H. E. (1974). A Book Whose Time Has Come: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 19 (1), Jan, 1974. *Deutsch, M. (1972). Slums across Cultures: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 17 (4), Apr, 1972. *Dhillon, J. S., & Samundri, B. S. (1965). Attitude of village level workers towards community development programme: Indian Journal of Extension Education 1(2) 1965, 83-91. *Dickie, J. R., Cook, A., Gazda, R., Martin, B., & Sturrus, E. (2005). The heirs of Aradia, daughters of Diana: Community in the second and third wave. Binghamton, NY: Harrington Park Press/The Haworth Press. *Doherty, W. J., & Carroll, J. S. (2002). The citizen therapist and family-centered community building: Introduction to a new section of the journal: Family Process Vol 41(4) Win 2002, 561-568. *Dokecki, P. R., Newbrough, J. R., & O'Gorman, R. T. (2001). Toward a community-oriented action research framework for spirituality: Community psychological and theological perspectives: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 29(5) Sep 2001, 497-518. *Dominelli, L. (2005). Community development across borders: Avoiding dangerous practices in a globalizing world: International Social Work Vol 48(6) Nov 2005, 702-713. *Dominelli, L. (2007). Contemporary challenges to social work education in the United Kingdom: Australian Social Work Vol 60(1) Mar 2007, 29-45. *Donnelly, P. G., & Kimble, C. E. (1997). Community organizing, environmental change, and neighborhood crime: Crime & Delinquency Vol 43(4) Oct 1997, 493-511. *Dressendorfer, R. H., Raine, K., Dyck, R. J., Plotnikoff, R. C., Collins-Nakai, R. L., McLaughlin, W. K., et al. (2005). A conceptual model of community capacity development for health promotion in the Alberta Heart Health Project: Health Promotion Practice Vol 6(1) Jan 2005, 31-36. *Driver, B. L. (1972). Potential contributions of psychology to recreation resource management. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Drysdale, J., & Purcell, R. (1999). Breaking the culture of silence: Groupwork and community development: Groupwork Vol 11(3) 1999, 70-87. *Duke, A., & Long, C. (2007). Trade from the ground up: A case study of a grass roots NGO using agricultural programs to generate economic viability in developing countries: Management Decision Vol 45(8) 2007, 1320-1330. *Dykewomon, E. (2005). Lesbian quarters: On building space, identity, institutional memory and resources: Journal of Lesbian Studies Vol 9(1-2) 2005, 31-43. *Dzewaltowski, D. A., Estabrooks, P. A., Gyurcsik, N. C., & Johnston, J. A. (2002). Promotion of physical activity through community development. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Eggertsson, T. (2001). Norms in economics, with special reference to economic development. New York, NY: Russell Sage Foundation. *Eid, Y. Y. (2003). Sustainable urban communities: History defying cultural conflict. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Ellerman, D. (2007). Helping self-help: The fundamental conundrum of development assistance: The Journal of Socio-Economics Vol 36(4) Aug 2007, 561-577. *Este, D. C. (2004). The Black Church as a Social Welfare Institution: Union United Church and the Development of Montreal's Black Community, 1907-1940: Journal of Black Studies Vol 35(1) Sep 2004, 3-22. *Evans, S. W., Green, A. L., & Serpell, Z. N. (2005). Community participation in the treatment development process using community development teams: Journal of Clinical Child and Adolescent Psychology Vol 34(4) Dec 2005, 765-771. *Ezekiel, R. S. (1968). Typologies and Peace Corps Chores: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 13 (2), Feb, 1968. *Farquhar, S. A., & Wing, S. (2003). Methodological and ethical considerations in community-driven environmental justice research: Two case studies from rural North Carolina. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Farrell Erickson, M., & Louv, R. (2002). The family re-union initiative: A springboard for family-centered community building, locally and nationally: Family Process Vol 41(4) Win 2002, 569-578. *Faulkenberry, L. V., Coggeshall, J. M., Backman, K., & Backman, S. (2000). A culture of servitude: The impact of tourism and development on South Carolina's coast: Human Organization Vol 59(1) Spr 2000, 86-95. *Fawcett, S. B., Schultz, J. A., Carson, V. L., Renault, V. A., & Francisco, V. T. (2003). Using Internet based tools to build capacity for community based participatory research and other efforts to promote community health and development. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Fernando, R. (2006). The Core Values of Christian Community Development as Reflected in the Writings of the Apostle Paul: Social Work & Christianity Vol 33(4) Win 2006, 355-373. *Fernback, J. (2005). Information technology, networks and community voices: Social inclusion for urban regeneration: Information, Communication & Society Vol 8(4) Dec 2005, 482-502. *Ferreira, G. A. (2007). Participatory video for policy development in remote aboriginal communities (Ontario). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Figueira-McDonough, J. (2001). Community analysis and praxis: Toward a grounded civil society. New York, NY: Brunner-Routledge. *Fine, M., Weis, L., Centrie, C., & Roberts, R. (2000). Educating beyond the borders of schooling: Anthropology & Education Quarterly Vol 31(2) Jun 2000, 131-151. *Flaspohler, P., Wandersman, A., Keener, D., Maxwell, K. N., Ace, A., Andrews, A., et al. (2003). Promoting Program Success and Fulfilling Accountability Requirements in a Statewide Community-Based Initiative: Challenges, Progress, and Lessons Learned: Journal of Prevention & Intervention in the Community Vol 26(2) 2003, 37-52. *Flowerdew, J. (2004). The discursive construction of a world-class city: Discourse & Society Vol 15(5) Sep 2004, 579-605. *Foley, M. W., McCarthy, J. D., & Chaves, M. (2001). Social capital, religious institutions, and poor communities. New York, NY: Russell Sage Foundation. *Foster-Fishman, P. G., Cantillon, D., Pierce, S. J., & Van Egeren, L. A. (2007). Building an active citizenry: The role of neighborhood problems, readiness, and capacity for change: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 39(1-2) Mar 2007, 91-106. *Frederickson, H. G., Johnson, G. A., & Wood, C. (2004). The Changing Structure of American Cities: A Study of the Diffusion of Innovation: Public Administration Review Vol 64(3) May 2004, 320-330. *Frisby, W., Reid, C., & Ponic, P. (2007). Levelling the playing field: Promoting the health of poor women through a community development approach to recreation: Young, Kevin (Ed); White, Philip (Ed). *Froggett, L., & Chamberlayne, P. (2004). Narratives of Social Enterprise: From Biography to Practice and Policy Critique: Qualitative Social Work: Research and Practice Vol 3(1) Mar 2004, 61-77. *Fuchs, E. R., Shapiro, R. Y., & Minnite, L. C. (2001). Social capital, political participation, and the urban community. New York, NY: Russell Sage Foundation. *Fyson, S. J. (1999). Developing and applying concepts about community: Reflections from the field: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 27(3) May 1999, 347-365. *Gabrielsson, A., & Paulsson, M. (1996). The actor view of nature and strategic change: Scandinavian Journal of Management Vol 12(3) Sep 1996, 317-332. *Galster, G., Temkin, K., Walker, C., & Sawyer, N. (2004). Measuring the Impacts of Community Development Initiatives: A New Application of the Adjusted Interrupted Time-Series Method: Evaluation Review Vol 28(6) Dec 2004, 502-538. *Gamble, D. N., Castelloe, P., & Varma, S. (2003). Women have their say: The meaning of sustainable development: Journal of Social Work Research and Evaluation Vol 4(1) Spr-Sum 2003, 121-135. *Gardner, F. (2003). Critical Reflection in Community-Based Evaluation: Qualitative Social Work: Research and Practice Vol 2(2) Jun 2003, 197-212. *George, H., Jr. (2004). Community Development and the Politics of Deracialization: The Case of Denver, Colorado, 1991-2003: Annals of the American Academy of Political and Social Science Vol 594 Jul 2004, 143-157. *Gibson, T. A. (2005). NIMBY and the Civic Good: City & Community Vol 4(4) Dec 2005, 381-401. *Ginwright, S. A. (2005). On Urban Ground: Understanding African-American Intergenerational Partnerships in Urban Communities: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 33(1) Jan 2005, 101-110. *Gittell, R. J., & Vidal, A. (1998). Community organizing: Building social capital as a development strategy. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Gomez, M. B., & Muntaner, C. (2005). Urban redevelopment and neighborhood health in East Baltimore, Maryland: The role of communitarian and institutional social capital: Critical Public Health Vol 15(2) Jun 2005, 83-102. *Graham, P. (2007). Reconceptualizing professional development: A case study of professional learning community activities and teacher improvement in a first-year middle school. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Green, A. E. (2006). Review of Tactics of Hope: The Public Turn in English Composition: Linguistics and Education Vol 17(2) Sum 2006, 196-198. *Green, Y. (2005). Promoting Community and Economic Development. New York, NY: Oxford University Press. *Griesel, R. D., Swart-Kruger, J., & Chawla, L. (2002). "Children in South Africa can make a difference": An assessment of "Growing Up in Cities" in Johannesburg: Childhood: A Global Journal of Child Research Vol 9(1) Feb 2002, 83-100. *Griesse, M. A. (2007). Caterpillar's interactions with Piracicaba, Brazil: A community-based analysis of CSR: Journal of Business Ethics Vol 73(1) Jun 2007, 39-51. *Grineski, S. (2003). A University and Community-Based Partnership: After-School Mentoring for Low-Income Youth: School Community Journal Vol 13(1) Spr-Sum 2003, 101-114. *Grunkemeyer, W. T., & Moss, M. L. (2004). The Sustainable Community Model Approach to the Development and Use of Multi-Dimensional Quality of Life Indicators. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Gu, D., Liu, G., Vlosky, D. A., & Yi, Z. (2007). Factors Associated With Place of Death Among the Chinese Oldest Old: Journal of Applied Gerontology Vol 26(1) Feb 2007, 34-57. *Guardia, J., & Pol, E. (2002). A critical study of theoretical models of sustainability through structural equation systems: Environment and Behavior Vol 34(1) Jan 2002, 137-149. *Guareschi, P. A., & Jovchelovitch, S. (2004). Participation, Health and the Development of Community Resources in Southern Brazil: Journal of Health Psychology Vol 9(2) Mar 2004, 311-322. *Gur, S. O., & Bekelyen, A. (2003). The failure of man-environment studies in influencing design decisions. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Haagensen, J. O. (2005). Practice, Power and Development--Aspects of psycho-social rehabilitation in post-conflict societies. Copenhagen, Denmark: Dansk Psykologisk Forlag. *Hannah, G. (2006). Maintaining Product-Process Balance in Community Antipoverty Initiatives: Social Work Vol 51(1) Jan 2006, 9-17. *Hanson, D., & Emlet, C. A. (2006). Assessing a Community's Elder Friendliness: A Case Example of The AdvantAge Initiative: Family & Community Health Vol 29(4) Oct-Dec 2006, 266-278. *Hargrove, D. S. (2000). Rural communities: Kazdin, Alan E (Ed). *Harris, M., Morant, C., Crippen, S., Lawson, C., Reid, C., Cary, C., et al. (2006). The Story of the Youth Dreamers: In Their Own Words. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Harrison, H. D., Wubbenhorst, W. H., Waits, M., & Hurt, A. (2006). The role of the Black church in community and economic development efforts: A workforce development case study: Social Work & Christianity Vol 33(3) Fal 2006, 288-305. *Hart, T., & Hardie, G. J. (1987). State-Sanctioned Self-Help and Self-Help Homebuilders in South Africa: Environment and Behavior Vol 19(3) May 1987, 353-370. *Hashas, M. H. (2005). Residents' attachment to New Urbanist versus conventional suburban developments. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Haythornthwaite, C., Kazmer, M. M., Robins, J., & Shoemaker, S. (2000). Community development among distance learners: Temporal and technological dimensions: Journal of Computer-Mediated Communication Vol 6(1) Sep 2000, No Pagination Specified. *Health, G. W., Brownson, R. C., Kruger, J., Miles, R., Powell, K. E., & Ramsey, L. T. (2006). "The Effectiveness of Urban Design and Land Use and Transport Policies and Practices to Increase Physical Activity: A Systematic Review": Erratum: Journal of Physical Activity & Health Vol 3(2) Apr 2006, No Pagination Specified. *Hearn, A. H. (2004). Afro-Cuban Religions and Social Welfare: Consequences of Commercial Development in Havana: Human Organization Vol 63(1) Spr 2004, 78-87. *Heath, G. W., Brownson, R. C., Kruger, J., Miles, R., Powell, K. E., & Ramsey, L. T. (2006). The Effectiveness of Urban Design and Land Use and Transport Policies and Practices to Increase Physical Activity: A Systematic Review: Journal of Physical Activity & Health Vol 3(Suppl1) Feb 2006, S55-S76. *Heath, S. B. (2004). Risks, Rules, and Roles: Youth Perspectives on the Work of Learning for Community Development. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Heenan, D. (2004). Learning Lessons from the Past or Re-Visiting Old Mistakes: Social Work and Community Development in Northern Ireland: British Journal of Social Work Vol 34(6) Sep 2004, 793-809. *Heenan, D. (2004). A partnership approach to health promotion: A case study from Northern Ireland: Health Promotion International Vol 19(1) Mar 2004, 105-113. *Heenan, D., & Birrell, D. (2002). Re-evaluating the relationship between social work and community development: The Northern Ireland experience: Social Work and Social Sciences Review Vol 9(3) 2002, 42-57. *Helfand, G. E., & Peyton, L. J. (1999). A conceptual model of environmental justice: Social Science Quarterly Vol 80(1) Mar 1999, 68-83. *Hellison, D., & Wright, P. (2003). Retention in an Urban Extended Day Program: A Process-Based Assessment: Journal of Teaching in Physical Education Vol 22(4) Jul 2003, 369-381. *Henkin, N. Z., Santiago, N., Sonkowsky, M., & Tunick, S. (1997). Intergenerational programming: A vehicle for promoting intra- and cross-cultural understanding: Journal of Gerontological Social Work Vol 28(3) 1997, 197-209. *Henson, R., & Essex, S. (2003). The development, design and evaluation of sustainable local transport networks: International Social Science Journal Vol 55(2) Jun 2003, 219-233. *Hernandez, E. (1998). Assets and obstacles in community leadership: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 26(3) May 1998, 269-280. *Hernandez, E. (2004). Metadecision: Training community leaders for effective decision-making: Journal of Prevention & Intervention in the Community Vol 27(1) 2004, 53-70. *Hernandez, S. A., Cohen, J., & Garcia, H. L. (1996). Residents' attitudes towards an instant resort enclave: Annals of Tourism Research Vol 23(4) Oct 1996, 755-779. *Herrmann, G. M. (2006). Garage Sales Make Good Neighbors: Building Community through Neighborhood Sales: Human Organization Vol 65(2) Sum 2006, 181-191. *Herzog, T. R., Maguire, C. P., & Nebel, M. B. (2003). Assessing the restorative components of environments: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 23(2) Jun 2003, 159-170. *Heurlin-Norinder, M. (2003). Accessibility or obstacles? Children's independent mobility and valuation of the outdoor environment. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Hirt, S. (2007). The mixed use trend: Planning attitudes and practices in northeast Ohio: Journal of Architectural and Planning Research Vol 24(3) Fal 2007, 224-244. *Holyoke, T. T. (2004). Community Mobilization and Credit: The Impact of Nonprofits and Social Capital on Community Reinvestment Act Lending: Social Science Quarterly Vol 85(1) Mar 2004, 187-205. *Hooker, S. P., & Cirill, L. A. (2006). Evaluation of community coalitions ability to create safe, effective exercise classes for older adults: Evaluation and Program Planning Vol 29(3) Aug 2006, 242-250. *Hosek, S. G., Felix, E. D., & Jason, L. A. (1997). Voices of a Community: Community Building for People With AIDS: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 42 (11), Nov, 1997. *Huang, Y.-Y. (2001). Women's contradictory roles in the community: A case study of the Community Development Project in Taiwan: International Social Work Vol 44(3) Jul 2001, 361-373. *Huber, M. S. Q., Van Egeren, L. A., Foster-Fishman, P., & Donahue, T. (2006). Asset Strategies for Community Youth Development: Lessons from the Yes We Can! Project. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Hughes, E. T. (2000). The perceptions of members of boards of directors for state associations serving community-based development organizations regarding policy and governance. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Hughes, R. A., Down, K., Sinha, A., Higginson, I. J., & Leigh, P. N. (2004). Building user involvement in motor neurone disease: key lessons: Journal of Interprofessional Care Vol 18(1) Feb 2004, 80-81. *Huyser, M., & Pittman, J. (2006). Introduction to the Special Edition: Social Work and Christian Community Development: Social Work & Christianity Vol 33(4) Win 2006, 325-329. *Huyser, M., & Robinson-Davis, E. (2006). Starting the Conversation: What Christians in Social Work Should Know and How They Should Respond to Housing Mobility Programs: Social Work & Christianity Vol 33(4) Win 2006, 401-419. *Hviding, E. (2006). Knowing and managing biodiversity in the Pacific Islands: Challenges of environmentalism in Marovo Lagoon: International Social Science Journal Vol 58(187) Mar 2006, 69-85. *Hyman, J. B. (2002). Exploring social capital and civic engagement to create a framework for community building: Applied Developmental Science Vol 6(4) Oct 2002, 196-202. *Ife, J., & Fiske, L. (2006). Human rights and community work: Complementary theories and practices: International Social Work Vol 49(3) May 2006, 297-308. *Ivery, J. M. (2007). Organizational ecology: A theoretical framework for examining collaborative partnerships: Administration in Social Work Vol 31(4) 2007, 7-19. *Jamieson, K. (2004). A Collaborative Approach to Developing and Using Quality of Life Indicators in New Zealand's Largest Cities. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Jargowsky, P. A., Desmond, S. A., & Crutchfield, R. D. (2005). Suburban Sprawl, Race, and Juvenile Justice. Chicago, IL: University of Chicago Press. *Jason, L. A. (1997). Community building: Values for a sustainable future. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Jennings, J. (2004). Preface: Annals of the American Academy of Political and Social Science Vol 594 Jul 2004, 6-11. *Jennings, J. (2004). Urban Planning, Community Participation, and the Roxbury Master Plan in Boston: Annals of the American Academy of Political and Social Science Vol 594 Jul 2004, 12-33. *Jike, V. T. (2004). Environmental Degradation, Social Disequilibrium, and the Dilemma of Sustainable Development in the Niger-Delta of Nigeria: Journal of Black Studies Vol 34(5) May 2004, 686-701. *Johnson, D. W., & Johnson, R. T. (1999). Promoting safe educational and community environments. Washington, DC: Child Welfare League of America. *Johnson, K. (2004). Community Development Corporations, Participation, and Accountability: The Harlem Urban Development Corporation and the Bedford-Stuyvesant Restoration Corporation: Annals of the American Academy of Political and Social Science Vol 594 Jul 2004, 109-124. *Kanungo, S. (2004). On the emancipatory role of rural information systems: Information Technology & People Vol 17(4) 2004, 407-422. *Kaplan, M. (1997). The benefits of intergenerational community service projects: Implications for promoting intergenerational unity, community activism, and cultural continuity: Journal of Gerontological Social Work Vol 28(3) 1997, 211-228. *Kaplan, M., Higdon, F., Crago, N., & Robbins, L. (2004). Futures Festivals: An Intergenerational Strategy for Promoting Community Participation: Larkin, Elizabeth (Ed); Friedlander, Dov (Ed); Newman, Sally (Ed); Goff, Richard (Ed). *Kelly, G. J., & Steed, L. G. (2004). Communities Coping with Change: A Conceptual Model: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 32(2) Mar 2004, 201-216. *Kerrigan, D., Telles, P., Torres, H., Overs, C., & Castle, C. (2008). Community development and HIV/STI-related vulnerability among female sex workers in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil: Health Education Research Vol 23(1) Feb 2008, 137-145. *Kessi, S. (2007). Review of The trouble with Africa: Why foreign aid isn't working: Journal of Health Psychology Vol 12(3) May 2007, 556-557. *Ketterer, R. F. (1980). Bridging Research and Practice in the Community: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 25 (8), Aug, 1980. *Kietzman, K. G., Scharlach, A. E., & Dal Santo, T. S. (2004). Local Needs Assessment and Planning Efforts for Family Caregivers: Findings and Recommendations: Journal of Gerontological Social Work Vol 42(3-4) 2004, 39-60. *Kilpatrick, S., Field, J., & Falk, I. (2003). Social Capital: An analytical tool for exploring lifelong learning and community development: British Educational Research Journal Vol 29(3) Jun 2003, 417-433. *Kim, J., & Kaplan, R. (2004). Physical and Psychological Factors in Sense of Community: New Urbanist Kentlands and Nearby Orchard Village: Environment and Behavior Vol 36(3) May 2004, 313-340. *Kimmel, P. R. (1995). Sustainability and cultural understanding: Peace psychology as public interest science: Peace and Conflict: Journal of Peace Psychology Vol 1(2) 1995, 101-116. *Kimura, M., Mukaiyachi, I., & Ito, E. (2002). The House of Bethel and consumer-run businesses: An innovative approach to psychiatric rehabilitation: Canadian Journal of Community Mental Health Vol 21(2) Fal 2002, 69-77. *King, F., & Puntambekar, S. (2003). Asynchronously conducted project-based learning: Partners with technology: International Journal on E-Learning Vol 2(2) Apr-Jun 2003, 46-54. *Kinney, T. J. (2006). The Political Unconscious of Rhetoric: The Case of the Master-Planned Community. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Kirby, A. (2003). Redefining social and environmental relations at the ecovillage at Ithaca: A case study: Journal of Environmental Psychology Vol 23(3) Sep 2003, 323-332. *Kirkscey, M. L. (2000). A qualitative analysis of the Centre for Community Development's model of transformational change in South Africa. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kitchens, J. T., Powell, L., & Cookson, D. (2002). Factors influencing opinions about urban growth and development: Measuring resistance to urban development: North American Journal of Psychology Vol 4(1) 2002, 133-142. *Klopper, H. C. (2007). Poverty and development: Pulling forces and the challenges for nursing in Africa: Nursing & Health Sciences Vol 9(4) Dec 2007, 295-303. *Kowalenko, N., Bartik, W., Whitefield, K., & Wignall, A. (2003). Rural workforce development and staff support: Remodelling service provision for early intervention in child and adolescent mental health: Australasian Psychiatry Vol 11(Suppl1) Oct 2003, S110-S116. *Krahulik, K. C. (2007). Cape Queer? A case study of Provincetown, Massachusetts: Journal of Homosexuality Vol 52(1-2) 2007, 185-212. *Krizek, K. J., Birnbaum, A. S., & Levinson, D. M. (2004). A Schematic for Focusing on Youth in Investigations of Community Design and Physical Activity: American Journal of Health Promotion Vol 19(1) Sep-Oct 2004, 33-38. *Kruckeberg, D., & Vujnovic, M. (2005). Public relations, not propaganda, for US public diplomacy in a post-9/11 world: Challenges and opportunities: Journal of Communication Management Vol 9(4) 2005, 296-304. *Kruger, L. J., Macklem, G., Burgess, D. M., Maital, S. L., Shriberg, D., & Kalinsky, R. (2001). Sense of community among school psychologists on an Internet site: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 32(6) Dec 2001, 642-649. *Krupat, E. (1978). Designs on the City: Diversity and Urban Form: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 23 (9), Sep, 1978. *Kuentzel, W. F., & Ramaswamy, V. M. (2005). Tourism and Amenity Migration: A Longitudinal Analysis: Annals of Tourism Research Vol 32(2) Apr 2005, 419-438. *Kumi-Kyereme, A., Yankson, P. W. K., & Thomi, W. (2006). Challenges of decentralisation in Ghana: District assembly's responsiveness to community needs: IFE Psychologia: An International Journal Vol 14(1) 2006, 40-59. *Kurien, P. (1999). Gendered ethnicity: Creating a Hindu Indian identity in the United States: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 42(4) Jan 1999, 648-670. *Lagache, E. A. (1996). Diving into communities of learning: Existential perspectives on communities of practice and zones of proximal development. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Landis, P. H. (1947). Urbanization. Lexington, MA: D C Heath. *Lang, Y. K. (2005). Exploring the relationship between community capacity processes and community health outcomes using social network analysis data. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Lange, E. A. (2004). Transformative and Restorative Learning: A Vital Dialectic for Sustainable Societies: Adult Education Quarterly Vol 54(2) Feb 2004, 121-139. *Larrison, C. R., & Hadley-Ives, E. (2004). Examining the Relationship between Community Residents' Economic Status and the Outcomes of Community Development Programs: Journal of Sociology & Social Welfare Vol 31(4) Dec 2004, 37-57. *Laverack, G. (2003). Building capable communities: Experiences in a rural Fijian context: Health Promotion International Vol 18(2) Jun 2003, 99-106. *Laverack, G., & Wallerstein, N. (2001). Measuring community empowerment: A fresh look at organizational domains: Health Promotion International Vol 16(2) Jun 2001, 179-185. *Lawhon, L. L. (2003). Planners' perceptions of their role in socially responsive neighborhood design: Journal of Architectural and Planning Research Vol 20(2) Sum 2003, 153-163. *Lawrence, R. J. (2005). Building Healthy Cities: The World Health Organization Perspective. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Lawson, H. A. (1998). Academically based community scholarship, consultation as collaborative problem-solving and a collective-responsibility model for the helping fields: Journal of Educational & Psychological Consultation Vol 9(3) 1998, 195-232. *Lawson, H. A. (2005). Empowering people, facilitating community development, and contributing to sustainable development: The social work of sport, exercise, and physical education programs: Sport, Education and Society Vol 10(1) Mar 2005, 135-160. *Leach, J. (2006). 'Team Spirit': The Pervasive Influence of Place-Generation in 'Community Building' Activities along the Rai Coast of Papua New Guinea: Journal of Material Culture Vol 11(1-2) May 2006, 87-103. *Leavitt, J. (2003). Where's the Gender in Community Development? : Signs Vol 29(1) Fal 2003, 207-231. *Ledwith, M. (2005). Personal narratives/political lives: Personal reflection as a tool for collective change: Reflective Practice Vol 6(2) May 2005, 255-262. *Ledwith, M. (2007). On being critical: Uniting theory and practice through emancipatory action research: Educational Action Research Vol 15(4) Dec 2007, 597-611. *Lee, K. S., & Calvin, J. R. (2006). Stronger Relationships, Stronger Communities: Lessons From a Regional Intergroup Grant Initiative: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 37(3-4) Jun 2006, 275-282. *Lee, L., & Ward, C. (1998). Ethnicity, idiocentrism-allocentrism, and intergroup attitudes: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 28(2) Jan 1998, 109-123. *Lennie, J. (1999). Deconstructing gendered power relations in participatory planning: Towards an empowering feminist framework of participation and action: Women's Studies International Forum Vol 22(1) Jan-Feb 1999, 97-112. *Lepischak, B. (2004). Building Community for Toronto's Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transsexual and Transgender Youth. Binghamton, NY: Harrington Park Press/The Haworth Press. *Lerner, R. M. (2003). Developmental assets and asset-building communities: A view of the issues. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Lerner, R. M., & Benson, P. L. (2003). Developmental assets and asset-building communities: Implications for research, policy, and practice. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Leung, K. C. (2007). Geographic information and urban development in Shanghai (China). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Lev, A. I. (2007). Transgender Communities: Developing Identity Through Connection. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Levi, M. (2001). Capitalizing on labor's capital. New York, NY: Russell Sage Foundation. *Li, W. (2006). Community Decisionmaking: Participation in Development: Annals of Tourism Research Vol 33(1) Jan 2006, 132-143. *Lippitt, R. (1976). Volunteerism: Key to Quality of Life? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 21 (3), Mar, 1976. *Liriano, D. (2005). Fostering feminist principles in our community: How do we get there? : Women & Therapy Vol 28(3-4) 2005, 189-200. *Livermore, M. (1996). Social work, social development and microenterprises: Techniques and issues for implementation: Journal of Applied Social Sciences Vol 21(1) Fal-Win 1996, 37-44. *Loewen, W. J. (2000). An ethnography of Coatesville: A study of a community development effort. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Loomis, D., & Meyer, P. (2000). Opinion without polls: Finding a link between corporate culture and public journalism: International Journal of Public Opinion Research Vol 12(3) Fal 2000, 276-284. *Lopez, M. L., & Stack, C. B. (2001). Social capital and the culture of power: Lessons from the field. New York, NY: Russell Sage Foundation. *Lowe, S. S. (2000). Creating community: Art for community development: Journal of Contemporary Ethnography Vol 29(3) Jun 2000, 357-386. *Lundgren, R. I., Gribble, J. N., Greene, M. E., Emrick, G. E., & de Monroy, M. (2005). Cultivating Men's Interest in Family Planning in Rural El Salvador: Studies in Family Planning Vol 36(3) Sep 2005, 173-188. *Lynn, M. (2006). Discourses of community: Challenges for social work: International Journal of Social Welfare Vol 15(2) Apr 2006, 110-120. *Lyons, K. (2005). Editorial: International Social Work Vol 48(6) Nov 2005, 699-701. *Lyson, T. A., Torres, R. J., & Welsh, R. (2001). Scale of agricultural production, civic engagement, and community welfare: Social Forces Vol 80(1) Sep 2001, 311-327. *Mack, D. (2003). May the Work I've Done Speak for Me: African American Civilian Corps Enrollees in Montana, 1933-1934: Western Journal of Black Studies Vol 27(4) Win 2003, 236-245. *Maginn, P. J. (2007). Towards more effective community participation in urban regeneration: The potential of collaborative planning and applied ethnography: Qualitative Research Vol 7(1) Feb 2007, 25-43. *Mallick, R. (1998). Development, ethnicity and human rights in South Asia. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Malone, M. (2001). The health experience of Irish people in a North West London 'community saved': Community, Work & Family Vol 4(2) Aug 2001, 195-213. *Mann, R. M. (2002). Emotionality and social activism: A case study of a community development effort to establish a shelter for women in Ontario: Journal of Contemporary Ethnography Vol 31(3) Jun 2002, 251-284. *Marchand, D. (2003). Representation of the city and image of the centre in two different urban structures: A modern and a traditional town. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Margolis, R. E. (2005). A new generation of lesbian Jewish activism. Binghamton, NY: Harrington Park Press/The Haworth Press. *Martens, B., & Keul, A. G. (2005). Designing social innovation: Planning, building, evaluating. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Martens, B., & Keul, A. G. (2005). A Toolbox for Social Innovation. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Mason, P. (2005). Visual data in applied qualitative research: Lessons from experience: Qualitative Research Vol 5(3) Dec 2005, 325-346. *Mason, P., & Cheyne, J. (2000). Residents' attitudes to proposed tourism development: Annals of Tourism Research Vol 27(2) Apr 2000, 391-411. *Matthews, G. (2004). Exploring Narratives in Apartheid South Africa: Retelling Stories for Building Community: Rural Social Work Vol 9(2) Dec 2004, 26-33. *Matthews, J. L., & Holland, L. B. (1965). Procedures and methods for community and resource development: Review of Educational Research 35(3) 1965, 224-230. *Matto, H. C. (1997). An integrative approach to the treatment of women with eating disorders: The Arts in Psychotherapy Vol 24(4) 1997, 347-354. *Mazumdar, K. (2000). Inter-country inequality in social indicators of development: Social Indicators Research Vol 49(3) Mar 2000, 335-345. *McCabe, A. A. (1999). A case study of the process of involving citizen volunteers in the revitalization of a mid-sized American city using an adaptation of a program planning and evaluation framework. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *McClenaghan, P. (2003). Response to 'Social Capital: An analytical tool for exploring lifelong learning and community development': British Educational Research Journal Vol 29(3) Jun 2003, 435-439. *McDevitt, S. (1997). Social work in community development: A cross-national comparison: International Social Work Vol 40(3) Jul 1997, 341-357. *McDowell, C. (2002). Involuntary resettlement, impoverishment risks, and sustainable livelihoods: Australasian Journal of Disaster and Trauma Studies Vol 6(2) 2002, No Pagination Specified. *McGee, P., Tuokko, H., MacCourt, P., & Donnelly, M. (2004). Factors Affecting the Mental Health of Older Adults in Rural and Urban Communities: An Exploration: Canadian Journal of Community Mental Health Vol 23(2) Fal 2004, 117-127. *McGinnies, E. (1974). In Pursuit of Utopia: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 19 (10), Oct, 1974. *McKibben, B. (2007). Deep economy: The wealth of communities and the durable future. New York, NY: Times Books/Henry Holt and Co. *McNamee, S. (2004). Imagine Chicago: A methodology for cultivating community social construction in practice: Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology Vol 14(5) Sep-Oct 2004, 406-409. *McNeely, J. (1999). Community building: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 27(6) Nov 1999, 741-750. *Messinger, L. (2006). History at the Table: Conflict in Planning in a Community in the Rural American South: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 37(3-4) Jun 2006, 283-291. *Midgley, G., Ahuriri-Driscoll, A., Foote, J., Hepi, M., Taimona, H., Rogers-Koroheke, M., et al. (2007). Practitioner identity in systemic intervention: Reflections on the promotion of environmental health through Maori community development: Systems Research & Behavioral Science Vol 24(2) Mar-Apr 2007, 233-247. *Millea, S., & Coleman, M. T. (1992). Creating a Sense of Community: The Austin School of the Future. Washington, DC ; Austin, TX: American Psychological Association; Hogg Foundation for Mental Health. *Miller, B. A. (1997). Service-learning in support of rural community development. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Minami, H. (1997). Urban renewal and the elderly: An ethnographic approach. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Minkler, M., & Wallerstein, N. (2003). Community based participatory research for health. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Modan, G. G. (2007). Turf wars: Discourse, diversity, and the politics of place. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Monem, O. (2005). Building a Community for the Next Generation. Austin, TX: University of Texas Press. *Montgomery, M. R., & Ezeh, A. C. (2005). The Health of Urban Populations in Developing Countries: An Overview. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Moser, G., Pol, E., Bernard, Y., Bonnes, M., Corraliza, J. A., & Giuliani, M. V. (2003). People, places, and sustainability. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Motta, B. L. (2006). Celebrating our identity as children of God: Building community through the affirmation and celebration of diversity. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Mullett, J., Jung, K., & Hills, M. (2004). Being, becoming and belonging: Getting to ambassadorship, a new metaphor for living and collaborating in the community: Action Research Vol 2(2) Jun 2004, 145-165. *Muth, A. B. (2005). Opportunities for deer lodge, tennessee: Community development and land stewardship by a collaborative learning community group. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Muthayya, B. C. (2006). Role of Psychology in Rural Development: Psychological Studies Vol 51(4) Oct 2006, 310-312. *Myers, D. L., & Martin, R. (2004). Community Member Reactions to Prison Siting: Perceptions of Prison Impact on Economic Factors: Criminal Justice Review Vol 29(1) Spr 2004, 115-144. *Natcher, D. C., & Hickey, C. G. (2002). Putting the community back into community-based resource management: A criteria and indicators approach to sustainability: Human Organization Vol 61(4) Win 2002, 350-363. *Nation, M., Wandersman, A., & Perkins, D. D. (2002). Promoting healthy communities through community development. New York, NY: Springer Publishing Co. *Newkirk, C. F. (2007). Review of Race, politics, and community development funding: The discolor of money: Psychiatric Services Vol 58(1) Jan 2007, 150. *Newman, K. (2004). Newark, Decline and Avoidance, Renaissance and Desire: From Disinvestment to Reinvestment: Annals of the American Academy of Political and Social Science Vol 594 Jul 2004, 34-48. *Newman, S. J. (1981). Exploring Housing Adjustments of Older People: The HUD-HEW Longitudinal Study: Research on Aging Vol 3(4) Dec 1981, 417-427. *No authorship, i. (1921). The development of a new economic and social curriculum in our secondary schools: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 12(3) Mar 1921, 177-179. *No authorship, i. (2003). Editorial: Psychology and Developing Societies Vol 15(2) Jul-Dec 2003, iii-v. *Noguera, P. A. (2001). Transforming urban schools through investments in the social capital of parents. New York, NY: Russell Sage Foundation. *Norman, G. J., Nutter, S. K., Ryan, S., Sallis, J. F., Calfas, K. J., & Patrick, K. (2006). Community Design and Access to Recreational Facilities as Correlates of Adolescent Physical Activity and Body-Mass Index: Journal of Physical Activity & Health Vol 3(Suppl1) Feb 2006, S118-S128. *Norris-Baker, C. (1999). Aging on the old frontier and the new: A behavior setting approach to the declining small towns of the Midwest: Environment and Behavior Vol 31(2) Mar 1999, 240-258. *Nwankwo, E., Phillips, N., & Tracey, P. (2007). Social investment through community enterprise: The case of multinational corporations involvement in the development of Nigerian water resources: Journal of Business Ethics Vol 73(1) Jun 2007, 91-101. *Nystrom, N. M., & Jones, T. C. (2003). Community building with aging and old lesbians: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 31(3-4) Jun 2003, 293-300. *Obijiofor, C. L. T. (2006). Community Action in a Summer Writing Institute. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Odendaal, N. (2007). The Cato Manor development project in Durban, South Africa: Urban development through innovation: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 50(7) Mar 2007, 935-945. *Oetting, J. B., & Cleveland, L. H. (2006). The clinical utility of nonword repetition for children living in the rural south of the US: Clinical Linguistics & Phonetics Vol 20(7-8) Oct-Sep 2006, 553-561. *O'Hara, S. U. (2001). Urban development revisited: The role of neighborhood needs and local participation in urban revitalization: Review of Social Economy Vol 59(1) Mar 2001, 23-43. *O'Kane, A., & Tsey, K. (2004). Towards a needs based mental health resource allocation and service development in rural and remote Australia: Australasian Psychiatry Vol 12(4) Dec 2004, 390-395. *Olaseha, I. O., & Sridhar, M. K. C. (2003). Community Mobilization for Drainage Improvement: Experience from Three Communities in Ibadan, Nigeria: International Quarterly of Community Health Education Vol22(1-2) 2003-2004, 77-85. *Ostrander, S. A. (2003). A developmental framework for university civic engagement? Relationships between local factors and key program components: Applied Developmental Science Vol 7(2) 2003, 112-113. *Page, S. (2005). What's New about the New Public Management? Administrative Change in the Human Services: Public Administration Review Vol 65(6) Nov-Dec 2005, 713-727. *Page-Adams, D., & Sherraden, M. (1997). Asset building as a community revitalization strategy: Social Work Vol 42(5) Sep 1997, 423-434. *Palmer, E. J., Hollin, C. R., & Caulfield, L. S. (2005). Surveying Fear: Crime, Buses and New Paint: Crime Prevention and Community Safety Vol 7(4) Oct 2005, 47-58. *Papineau, D. (1996). Citizen empowerment through community economic development in a multiethnic neighbourhood. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Papineau, D., & Kiely, M. C. (1996). Peer evaluation of an organization involved in community economic development: Canadian Journal of Community Mental Health Vol 15(1) Spr 1996, 83-96. *Patricios, N. N. (2002). The neighborhood concept: A retrospective of physical design and social interaction: Journal of Architectural and Planning Research Vol 19(1) Spr 2002, 70-90. *Pauwels, A. (2005). Maintaining the Community Language in Australia: Challenges and Roles for Families: International Journal of Bilingual Education and Bilingualism Vol 8(2-3) 2005, 124-131. *Pedersen, C. B., & Mortensen, P. B. (2006). Urbanicity during upbringing and bipolar affective disorders in Denmark: Bipolar Disorders Vol 8(3) Jun 2006, 242-247. *Pedraza, P., & Ayala, J. (1996). Motivation as an emergent issue in an after-school program in El Barrio. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Pepinsky, H. B. (1971). Review of Build a Mill, Build a City, Build a School: Industrialization, Urbanization, and Education in Ciudad Guayana: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 16 (4), Apr, 1971. *Pepinsky, H. B. (1975). Review of Motivation and rural development: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 20 (11), Nov, 1975. *Perdue, R. R., Long, P. T., & Kang, Y. S. (1999). Boomtown tourism and resident quality of life: The marketing of gaming to host community residents: Journal of Business Research Vol 44(3) Mar 1999, 165-177. *Peredo, A. M., & Chrisman, J. J. (2006). Toward a theory of community-based enterprise: Academy of Management Review Vol 31(2) Apr 2006, 309-328. *Perkins, D. D., Crim, B., Silberman, P., & Brown, B. B. (2004). Community development as a response to community-level adversity: Ecological theory and research and strengths-based policy. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Perkins, D. F., Borden, L. M., & Villarruel, F. A. (2001). Community Youth Development: A Partnership for Action: School Community Journal Vol 11(2) Fal-Win 2001, 39-56. *Persons, G. A. (2004). National Politics and Charitable Choice as Urban Policy for Community Development: Annals of the American Academy of Political and Social Science Vol 594 Jul 2004, 65-78. *Peters, R. L. (2007). Community development planning with a native american tribe in a colonized environment: Mashpee Wampanoag, a modern native American tribe in Southern New England seeking to maintain traditional values and cultural integrity (Massachusetts). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Pezzoli, K. (1987). The Urban Land Problem and Popular Sector Housing Development in Mexico City: Environment and Behavior Vol 19(3) May 1987, 371-397. *Pinkett, R., & O'Bryant, R. (2003). Building Community, Empowerment and Self-Sufficiency: Early results from the Camfield Estates-MIT Creating Community Connections Project: Information, Communication & Society Vol 6(2) Jun 2003, 187-210. *Pirta, R. S. (2003). Native cognition of sustainable development in the Western Himalaya: Psychological Studies Vol 48(2) 2003, 30-42. *Pistorius, A. G. (2002). Participatory community development: A networking approach. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Pizzi, A. (2006). When It Rains in Lawndale: A Point of View Reflection on the Concept of Relocation: Social Work & Christianity Vol 33(4) Win 2006, 394-400. *Pollard, N. (2007). Review of Solution-focused groupwork: Groupwork Vol 17(2) 2007, 93-94. *Poole, D. L., & Colby, I. C. (2002). Do public neighborhood centers have the capacity to be instruments of change in human services? : Social Work Vol 47(2) Apr 2002, 142-152. *Pulleyblank, E. (2001). Nobody tells you who you are: First notes on a community project for girls and women in rural Massachusetts: Journal of Feminist Family Therapy Vol 11(4) 2001, 47-63. *Pyles, L. (2007). Community organizing for post-disaster social development: Locating social work: International Social Work Vol 50(3) May 2007, 321-333. *Pyrch, T. (2007). Participatory action research and the culture of fear: Resistance, community, hope and courage: Action Research Vol 5(2) Jun 2007, 199-216. *Quinn, N., & Knifton, L. (2005). Promoting recovery and addressing stigma: Mental health awareness through community development in a low-income area: International Journal of Mental Health Promotion Vol 7(4) Nov 2005, 37-44. *Ramirez-Valles, J. (2001). "I was not invited to be a: Health Education & Behavior Vol 28(2) Apr 2001, 150-165. *Restall, G., Ripat, J., & Stern, M. (2003). A framework of strategies for client-centred practice: Canadian Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 70(2) Apr 2003, 103-112. *Richardson, L., & Sefton, T. A. J. (2005). Assessing small community groups: What makes them tick? : Community, Work & Family Vol 8(1) Feb 2005, 69-92. *Riley, T., & Hawe, P. (2005). Researching practice: The methodological case for narrative inquiry: Health Education Research Vol 20(2) Apr 2005, 226-236. *Rissotto, A. (2003). Projects and policies for childhood in Italy. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Ritchie, D., Parry, O., Gnich, W., & Platt, S. (2004). Issues of participation, ownership and empowerment in a community development programme: Tackling smoking in a low-income area in Scotland: Health Promotion International Vol 19(1) Mar 2004, 51-59. *Riva, G. (2001). From real to virtual communities: Cognition, knowledge, and intention in the World Wide Web. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Rivkin-Fish, M. (2000). Health development meets the end of state socialism: Visions of democratization, women's health, and social well-being for contemporary Russia: Culture, Medicine and Psychiatry Vol 24(1) Mar 2000, 77-100. *Robinson, R. G. (2005). Community Development Model for Public Health Applications: Overview of a Model to Eliminate Population Disparities: Health Promotion Practice Vol 6(3) Jul 2005, 338-346. *Roehl, W. S. (1999). Quality of life issues in a casino destination: Journal of Business Research Vol 44(3) Mar 1999, 223-229. *Roesch, R., & Carr, G. (2000). Psychology in the international community: Perspectives on peace and development. Dordrecht, Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers. *Rogers, N., & Anderson, W. (2007). A community development approach to deal with public drug use in Box Hill: Drug and Alcohol Review Vol 26(1) Jan 2007, 87-95. *Romanow, P. (2007). The coastal communities network: Community development, the Internet, and cultural change in Rural Nova Scotia. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Romice, O. (2003). Sustainable design: A question of community (visual) awareness. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Romice, O. (2005). Neighbourhood Regeneration--From Integrated Development to Local Capital. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Rose, S. (2006). Are Community Organizers Researchers? A Contrarian View: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 51 (30), 2006. *Rossing, B., & Glowacki-Dudka, M. (2001). Inclusive community in a diverse world: Pursuing an elusive goal through narrative-based dialogue: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 29(6) Nov 2001, 729-743. *Rozec, V. (2003). The influence of a specific urban planning on sonic environment. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Ryan, A. D. (2007). Not my brother's keeper: Ethnic individualism, civic capitalism, and the reinvention of community in an old mill city (Massachusetts). Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Sabol, W. J., Coulton, C. J., & Korbin, J. E. (2004). Building community capacity for violence prevention: Journal of Interpersonal Violence Vol 19(3) Mar 2004, 322-340. *Saeed, K. (2003). Articulating developmental problems for policy intervention: A system dynamics modeling approach: Simulation & Gaming Vol 34(3) Sep 2003, 409-436. *Saegert, S., Thompson, J. P., & Warren, M. R. (2001). Social capital and poor communities. New York, NY: Russell Sage Foundation. *Sagy, S., Stern, E., & Krakover, S. (1996). Macro- and microlevel factors related to sense of community: The case of temporary neighborhoods in Israel: American Journal of Community Psychology Vol 24(5) Oct 1996, 657-676. *Sanders, M. G., & Lewis, K. C. (2005). Building Bridges Toward Excellence: Community Involvement in High Schools: The High School Journal Vol 88(3) Feb-Mar 2005, 1-9. *Sarason, S. B. (1968). Helping the Community Help Itself: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 13 (3), Mar, 1968. *Sattler Weber, S. (2006). Convening opportunity: Social entrepreneurship in two community development initiatives. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Savitch, H. V., & Kantor, P. (2003). Urban strategies for a global era: A cross-national comparison: American Behavioral Scientist Vol 46(8) Apr 2003, 1002-1033. *Sawalha, A. (2003). "Healing the Wounds of the War": Placing the War-displaced in Postwar Beirut. New York, NY: Berg. *Schafft, K. A., & Brown, D. L. (2000). Social capital and grassroots development: the case of Roma self-governance in Hungary: Social Problems Vol 47(2) May 2000, 201-219. *Scheidt, R. J., & Norris-Baker, C. (2003). Many meanings of community: Contributions of M. Powell Lawton. New York, NY: Haworth Press. *Schneider, J., & Schneider, P. (2003). Wounded Palermo. New York, NY: Berg. *Schulz, A. J., Israel, B. A., & Lantz, P. (2003). Instrument for evaluating dimensions of group dynamics within community-based participatory research partnerships: Evaluation and Program Planning Vol 26(3) Aug 2003, 249-262. *Sefl, C., & Snell, J. C. (2003). Marketing: A community college success story: College Student Journal Vol 37(1) Mar 2003, 100-102. *Seidel, A. D. (2003). Ubiquitous technology, the media age, and the ideal of sustainability. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Selby, J., & Bradley, B. (2003). Action research intervention with young people: A city council's response: Australasian Psychiatry Vol 11(Suppl1) Oct 2003, S122-S126. *Semenza, J. C., & Krishnasamy, P. V. (2007). Design of a health-promoting neighborhood intervention: Health Promotion Practice Vol 8(3) Jul 2007, 243-256. *Sengstock, M. C. (2001). Sociological work in communities. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Shatkin, G., & Gershberg, A. I. (2007). Empowering parents and building communities: The role of school-based councils in educational governance and accountability: Urban Education Vol 42(6) Nov 2007, 582-615. *Shaw, T. C., & Spence, L. K. (2004). Race and Representation in Detroit's Community Development Coalitions: Annals of the American Academy of Political and Social Science Vol 594 Jul 2004, 125-142. *Shepard, B. (2005). Play, Creativity, and the New Community Organizing: Journal of Progressive Human Services Vol 16(2) 2005, 47-69. *Shepps, R. R. (2003). Women Using Legends, Myths and Symbols: An OD Perspective: Organization Development Journal Vol 21(3) Fal 2003, 111-114. *Sherrod, D. L. (2000). Determining receptivity and responsiveness for conservation: Measurement, models and implications for strategy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Shields, P. M. (2005). Classical Pragmatism Does Not Need an Upgrade: Lessons for Public Administration: Administration & Society Vol 37(4) Sep 2005, 504-518. *Shlay, A. B., & Whitman, G. (2006). Research for Democracy: Linking Community Organizing and Research to Leverage Blight Policy: City & Community Vol 5(2) Jun 2006, 153-171. *Shull, C. C., & Berkowitz, B. (2005). Community Building with Technology: The Development of Collaborative Community Technology Initiatives in a Mid-Size City: Journal of Prevention & Intervention in the Community Vol 29(1-2) 2005, 29-41. *Singhal, A., Sharma, D., Papa, M. J., & Witte, K. (2004). Air Cover and Ground Mobilization: Integrating Entertainment-Education Broadcasts With Community Listening and Service Delivery in India. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Singhal, R. (2003). Women, gender and development: The evolution of theories and practice: Psychology and Developing Societies Vol 15(2) Jul-Dec 2003, 165-185. *Slevin, K. F. (2005). Intergenerational and community responsibility: Race uplift work in the retirement activities of professional African American women: Journal of Aging Studies Vol 19(3) Sep 2005, 309-326. *Small, S. A., & Uttal, L. (2005). Action-oriented research: Strategies for engaged scholarship: Journal of Marriage and Family Vol 67(4) Nov 2005, 936-948. *Smith, J. M., & Ingham, A. G. (2003). On the waterfront: Retrospectives on the relationship between sport and communities: Sociology of Sport Journal Vol 20(3) 2003, 252-274. *Smith, M. B., & Sharp, J. S. (2005). Growth, Development, and Farming in an Ohio Exurban Region: Environment and Behavior Vol 37(4) Jul 2005, 565-579. *Smith-Shank, D. L. (2002). Community Celebrations as Ritual Signifiers: Visual Arts Research Vol 28(2,Issue56) 2002, 57-63. *Snarey, J., & Keljo, K. (1991). Moral education through democratic communities: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 36 (2), Feb, 1991. *Snively, C. A. (2003). Model analyses of factors affecting the neighboring activities of youth who reside in a revitalizing community. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Sommer, R. (1991). Barter for This Book! : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 36 (6), Jun, 1991. *Sorensen, T., Mastekaasa, A., Kleiner, R., Sandanger, I., Boe, N., & Klepp, O. M. (2004). Local Community Mobilisation and Mental Health Promotion: International Journal of Mental Health Promotion Vol 6(4) Nov 2004, 5-16. *Sotheran, J. L., Patterson, E. K., & Aidala, A. A. (2005). Developing HIV Service-Enriched Permanent Housing in Five Cities: Perspectives of Social Services Staff: Journal of HIV/AIDS & Social Services Vol 4(4) 2005, 5-28. *Sowers, W. M., Garcia, F. W., & Seitz, S. L. (1996). Introduction: Community-based prevention; An evolving paradigm: Journal of Primary Prevention Vol 16(3) Spr 1996, 225-231. *Speer, P. W., Ontkush, M., Schmitt, B., Padmasini, R., Jackson, C., Rengert, C. M., et al. (2003). The intentional exercise of power: Community organizing in Camden, New Jersey: Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology Vol 13(5) Sep-Oct 2003, 399-408. *Staples, L. H. (2004). Social Action Groups. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Steginga, S. K., & Dunn, J. (2001). The young Women's Network: A case study in community development: Journal of Community & Applied Social Psychology Vol 11(5) Sep-Oct 2001, 381-388. *Steinhouse, K. (2001). Bisexual women: Considerations of race, social justice and community building: Journal of Progressive Human Services Vol 12(2) 2001, 5-25. *Stern, M. J., & Dillman, D. A. (2006). Community Participation, Social Ties, and Use of the Internet: City & Community Vol 5(4) Dec 2006, 409-424. *Stevens, G., Seedat, M., Swart, T. M., & van der Walt, C. (2003). Promoting Methodological Pluralism, Theoretical Diversity and Interdisciplinarity Through a Multi-Leveled Violence Prevention Initiative in South Africa: Journal of Prevention & Intervention in the Community Vol 25(1) 2003, 11-29. *Steves, L., & Blevins, T. (2005). From Tragedy to Triumph: A Segue to Community Building for Children and Families: Child Welfare Journal Vol 84(2) Mar-Apr 2005, 311-322. *Stoecker, R. (2005). Research methods for community change: A project-based approach. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Stone, M. P. (2003). Is Sustainability for Development Anthropologists? : Human Organization Vol 62(2) Sum 2003, 93-99. *Strickland, C. (1999). In the shadow of the sacred mountain. the intersection of technology and community development: An ethnographic case study of creating a community network in Taos, New Mexico. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Stymeist, D. H. (1996). Transformation of Vilavilairevo in tourism: Annals of Tourism Research Vol 23(1) 1996, 1-18. *Sullivan, M., Chao, S. S., Allen, C. A., Kone, A., Pierre-Louis, M., & Krieger, J. (2003). Community-researcher partnerships: Perspectives from the field. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Swart-Kruger, J., & Chawla, L. (2002). Children show the way: Participatory programs for children of South African streets and squatter camps. New York, NY: Cambridge University Press. *Swisher, R., Sweet, S., & Moen, P. (2004). The family-friendly community and its life course fit for dual-earner couples: Journal of Marriage and Family Vol 66(2) May 2004, 281-292. *Takao, K. (2002). Perceived procedural fairness and the evaluation of authorities: A case of an urban development project: Japanese Journal of Social Psychology Vol 17(3) Mar 2002, 136-140. *Tandon, S. D., Kelly, J. G., & Mock, L. O. (2001). Participatory action research as a resource for developing African American community leadership. New York, NY: New York University Press. *Taylor, J., Wilkinson, D., & Cheers, B. (2006). Community participation in organising rural general practice: Is it sustainable? : The Australian Journal of Rural Health Vol 14(4) Aug 2006, 144-147. *Taylor, W. C., Sallis, J. F., Lees, E., Hepworth, J. T., Feliz, K., Volding, D. C., et al. (2007). Changing Social and Built Environments to Promote Physical Activity: Recommendations from Low Income, Urban Women: Journal of Physical Activity & Health Vol 4(1) Jan 2007, 54-65. *Tefft, B. M. (1984). Review of Community Consultation: Canadian Psychology/Psychologie Canadienne Vol 25(4) Oct 1984, 296-298. *Terry, A. W. (2001). A case study of community action service learning on young, gifted adolescents and their community. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Teye, V., Sonmez, S. F., & Sirakaya, E. (2002). Residents' attitudes toward tourism development: Annals of Tourism Research Vol 29(3) Jul 2002, 668-688. *Theuma, C. (2001). Community mental health services for offenders with mental disorders--Recent innovations in the United States. Kingston, NJ: Civic Research Institute. *Thomas, L. (2006). Social capital and mental health of women living in informal settlements in Durban, South Africa, and Lusaka, Zambia. London, England: Jessica Kingsley Publishers. *Thomson, H., Atkinson, R., Petticrew, M., & Kearns, A. (2006). Do urban regeneration programmes improve public health and reduce health inequalities? A synthesis of the evidence from UK policy and practice (1980-2004): Journal of Epidemiology & Community Health Vol 60(2) Feb 2006, 108-115. *Torres, M., & Macedo, J. (2000). Learning sustainable development with a new simulation game: Simulation & Gaming Vol 31(1) Mar 2000, 119-126. *Torres-Antonini, M., Hasell, M. J., & Scanzoni, J. (2003). Cohousing as a basis for social connectedness and ecological sustainability. Ashland, OH: Hogrefe & Huber Publishers. *Toshikazu, K., & Toshio, S. (2003). Revitalization of a rural depopulated community by introducing participatory democracy system into each smallest unit of community: Japanese Journal of Experimental Social Psychology Vol 42(2) Mar 2003, 101-119. *Trout, J., Dokecki, P. R., Newbrough, J. R., & O'Gorman, R. T. (2003). Action research on leadership for community development in West Africa and North America: A joining of liberation theology and community psychology: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 31(2) Mar 2003, 129-148. *Troy, P. (2004). Distrust and the Development of Urban Regulations. New York, NY: Russell Sage Foundation. *Twemlow, S. W. (2001). Modifying violent communities by enhancing altruism: A vision of possibilities: Journal of Applied Psychoanalytic Studies Vol 3(4) Oct 2001, 431-462. *Tyler, F. B. (2007). Developing prosocial communities across cultures. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Ulusoy, Z. (1998). Housing rehabilitation and its role in neighborhood change: A framework for evaluation: Journal of Architectural and Planning Research Vol 15(3) Fal 1998, 243-257. *Umpleby, S. L. (2007). Crossing the bridge: The educational leadership of first nations women. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Urell, E. B. (2006). Simulating benevolence: A grounded theory study of capacity building efforts at nongovernmental organizations. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Valaitis, R., & O'Mara, L. (2005). Enabling youth participation in school-based computer-supported community development in Canada: Health Promotion International Vol 20(3) Sep 2005, 260-268. *van den Eynde, J., Veno, A., & Hart, A. (2003). They look good but don't work: A case study of global performance indicators in crime prevention: Evaluation and Program Planning Vol 26(3) Aug 2003, 237-248. *Van Slyke, D. M., & Newman, H. K. (2006). Venture Philanthropy and Social Entrepreneurship in Community Redevelopment: Nonprofit Management and Leadership Vol 16(3) Spr 2006, 345-368. *von Hassell, M. (2005). Community Gardens in New York City: Place, Community, and Individuality. Cambridge, MA: MIT Press. *Vorkinn, M., & Riese, H. (2001). Environmental concern in a local context: The significance of place attachment: Environment and Behavior Vol 33(2) Mar 2001, 249-263. *Wakefield, S. E. L., & Poland, B. (2005). Family, friend or foe? Critical reflections on the relevance and role of social capital in health promotion and community development: Social Science & Medicine Vol 60(12) Jun 2005, 2819-2832. *Wandersman, A., Clary, E. G., Forbush, J., Weinberger, S. G., Coyne, S. M., & Duffy, J. L. (2006). Community organizing and advocacy: Increasing the quality and quantity of mentoring programs: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 34(6) Nov 2006, 781-799. *Wang, C. C. (2003). Using Photovoice as a participatory assessment and issue selection tool: A case study with the homeless in Ann Arbor. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Warren, M. R. (2005). Communities and Schools: A New View of Urban Education Reform: Harvard Educational Review Vol 75(2) Sum 2005, 133-173. *Wasserlein, F., & Sween, C. L. (2005). Lesquire's Pub--An essay on virtual community building. Binghamton, NY: Harrington Park Press/The Haworth Press. *Waters, W. F. (2001). Globalization, socioeconomic restructuring, and community health: Journal of Community Health: The Publication for Health Promotion and Disease Prevention Vol 26(2) Apr 2001, 79-92. *Wedagama, D. M. P., Bird, R. N., & Metcalfe, A. V. (2006). The influence of urban land-use on non-motorised transport casualties: Accident Analysis & Prevention Vol 38(6) Nov 2006, 1049-1057. *Wehbi, S., & El-Lahib, Y. (2007). The employment situation of people with disabilities in Lebanon: Challenges and opportunities: Disability & Society Vol 22(4) Jun 2007, 371-382. *Wei, K. C., Lee, C., & Wong, K. E. (2005). Community psychiatry in Singapore: An integration of community mental health services towards better patient care: Hong Kong Journal of Psychiatry Vol 15(4) Dec 2005, 132-137. *Welcomer, S. A., Gioia, D. A., & Kilduff, M. (2000). Resisting the discourse of modernity: Rationality versus emotion in hazardous waste siting: Human Relations Vol 53(9) Sep 2000, 1175-1205. *Werker, C., & Athreye, S. (2004). Marshall's disciples: Knowledge and innovation driving regional economic development and growth: Journal of Evolutionary Economics Vol 14(5) Dec 2004, 505-523. *Wessells, M., & Monteiro, C. (2006). Psychosocial Assistance for Youth: Toward Reconstruction for Peace in Angola: Journal of Social Issues Vol 62(1) Mar 2006, 121-139. *Westmorland, M. G. (1996). The challenge of developing a community partnership model to aid the employment of people with disabilities: The Hamilton Ontario Experience: Occupational Therapy International Vol 3(1) 1996, 18-31. *White, A. M. (2004). Lewin's action research model as a tool for theory building: A case study from South Africa: Action Research Vol 2(2) Jun 2004, 127-144. *White, K. J. C., & Guest, A. M. (2003). Community Lost or Transformed? Urbanization and Social Ties: City & Community Vol 2(3) Sep 2003, 239-259. *White, R. (2003). Communities, conferences and restorative social justice: Criminal Justice: International Journal of Policy and Practice Vol 3(2) May 2003, 139-160. *Wiesenfeld, E., & Giuliani, F. (2002). Sustainable development and identity in two Venezuelan communities: Environment and Behavior Vol 34(1) Jan 2002, 81-96. *Wilcox, P., Quisenberry, N., Cabrera, D. T., & Jones, S. (2004). Busy Places and Broken Windows? Toward Defining the Role of Physical Structure and Process in Community Crime Models: Sociological Quarterly Vol 45(2) Spr 2004, 185-207. *Williams, L. (2007). A contemporary tale of participatory action research in Aotearoa/New Zealand: Applying a power-culture lens to support participatory action research as a diverse and evolving practice: Educational Action Research Vol 15(4) Dec 2007, 613-629. *Winder, A. E. (2005). Review of Community Organizing and Community Building for Health (2nd ed.): International Quarterly of Community Health Education Vol 24(4) 2005-2006, 365-366. *Wituk, S., Pearson, R., Bomhoff, K., Hinde, M., & Meissen, G. (2007). A participatory process involving people with development disabilities in community development: Journal of Developmental and Physical Disabilities Vol 19(4) Aug 2007, 323-335. *Wolford, G. A. (1997). The use of asset planning groups in the community. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wong, T. I. Q. (2007). The urbanization and community development of Waipahu, Hawaii. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Wright, G. (1997). Identifying positive home-school-community settings: Contexts that promote success. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Wright, S. (2004). Child Protection in the Community: A Community Development Approach: Child Abuse Review Vol 13(6) Nov-Dec 2004, 384-398. *Xu, Q., & Chow, J. C. (2006). Urban community in China: Service, participation and development: International Journal of Social Welfare Vol 15(3) Jul 2006, 199-208. *Yang, F., Wang, M., Shen, R., & Han, P. (2007). Community-organizing agent: An artificial intelligent system for building learning communities among large numbers of learners: Computers & Education Vol 49(2) Sep 2007, 131-147. *Zacharakis, J., & Flora, J. (2005). Riverside: A Case Study of Social Capital and Cultural Reproduction and their Relationship to Leadership Development: Adult Education Quarterly Vol 55(4) Aug 2005, 288-307. *Zakocs, R. C., & Guckenburg, S. (2007). What Coalition Factors Foster Community Capacity? Lessons Learned From the Fighting Back Initiative: Health Education & Behavior Vol 34(2) Apr 2007, 354-375. *Zeldin, S. (2004). Youth as Agents of Adult and Community Development: Mapping the Processes and Outcomes of Youth Engaged in Organizational Governance: Applied Developmental Science Vol 8(2) Apr 2004, 75-90. *Zeldin, S., Camino, L., & Mook, C. (2005). The Adoption of Innovation in Youth Organizations: Creating the Conditions for Youth-Adult Partnerships: Journal of Community Psychology Vol 33(1) Jan 2005, 121-135. External link *http://rootsmatter.wordpress.com Community Development Coaching & Training *http://usfcollab.usf.edu/PDF/socialcapital.pdf Social Capital at the University of South Florida Collaborative *Soziokulturelle Animation German definition * Rural Community Council of Essex *Community Development Society *University of Florida Community Development Series *The Citizen's Handbook *Community Development Journal (Oxford) *Community Economic Development Institute (Cape Breton University) *Smart Communities Blog *M.A. in Community Development at University of Detroit Mercy [[Category:Development] Category:Community psychology Category:Community building